


Glass

by solangeloandotheradorablethings



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cindrella AU, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, but also alice in wonderland au, i'm a huge dick, solangelo, trigger warning, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloandotheradorablethings/pseuds/solangeloandotheradorablethings
Summary: Wake up.





	1. Puppet Strings

Nico’s body felt taut, his limbs like wood, his movements forced. Under invisible strings, his fingers bled raw as they picked at a stain long since cleaned. The mice at his feet did not help him as they had in fairytales; they simply stared with their hollow, button eyes.

 

Wake up.

 

Wake up.

 

Wake up.

 

The furnace called to him thirty-six times that night.  _ Wake up _ , that horrible emptiness seemed to echo;  _ wake up _ . Only once did the fire light, as his fingers bled raw and stains stuck to his cheeks, ‘wake up, love,’ that beautiful fire called.

 

Twelve.

 

He only made it till the clock on the wall ran. 

 

His wooden limbs filled with a weight heavier than fatigue.

 

_ Wake up _ .

 

He did not.


	2. Boys Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't breathe without empty lungs.

Boys didn’t cry. Not even fragile little boys. 

 

But Will cried.

 

He didn’t make a noise, didn’t move and didn’t breathe.

 

Slowly, his tears fell.

 

Slowly, his lungs filled with burning tears that he wasn’t supposed to cry.

 

“Wake up,” he whimpered,

 

He did not.


	3. Wilting, Crumbling; Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smiles are strangers, too.

Like the mice at his feet, Nico was useless.

 

Two boys, one that tasted of sea salt and another that smelt like rain filled the room with their footsteps, bare feet kissing black prints across the floorboards. Their button eyes stared at him. “Wake up,” the first boy, dressed in scars and fishing nets, began to wilt; like a flower. He drowned in suffocation, “Wake up,” he called again,

 

Nico simply took the pile of clothes nested in the boy’s sand-flecked arms, “I do not know how.”

 

The second boy, breathing mist and blinking fog, crumbled, his body was clay from the miserable earth and the air that touched him had stolen his soul, “Wake up,” he whispered, Nico could’ve sworn the scar on his lip had smiled at him, but the broken lights would have never told, “Friend; brother,” his cracking voice fell alongside the rest of his words,

 

Nico did not stop to stare at the dust as he took the pile of neatly folded clothes; you couldn’t possibly be friends with a stranger.


	4. Broken, Blank; Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the limits of smiles once they're stitched by lies? Infinite, I believe.

His face was painfully blank, the boy on the bed in the pale green hospital gown.

 

The boy beside him, too.

 

It seemed that no matter how much coffee drugged his veins, the shadows beneath his eyes were simply irreplaceable. No one wanted to touch him, no one wanted to talk to him.

 

The boy with caffeine shaken hands and pink-rimmed eyes wasn’t the same boy who’d smiled and filled his freckled frame with a picture of hope.

 

No one wanted _this_ boy. No one wanted something broken.

 

And anyways; you couldn’t possibly be friends with a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied; forced smiles are painfully ephemeral.


	5. Run, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, feather-light touch; Red, snapping heart-strings.
> 
> Purple bruises; time.

Clocks.

 

Everything from the walls to his heart was a clock. Tick, tock, the first one stopped. And suddenly, it was a race of time as they shut down one by one. The heavy tick tick tick of his clock grew fainter with every quickly ended tock. He kept his hands clamped over his chest in solemn earnest.

 

As they ran and ran to their clockwise deaths, Nico followed. His body screamed as the clocks ran still, every time there was one clock less, his body stung; ripping his lithe body into a skeleton. Clock by clock, Nico began to die.

 

He felt himself flaking away into the shadows.

 

He didn’t want to die.

 

Wake up.

 

He didn’t want to die.

 

Tick.

 

He didn’t want to die.

 

Tock.

 

“Nico,”

 

Nico stopped. He’d heard that name before, where had he heard that name before?

 

“Nico,”

 

That was his name, Nico was _his_ name,

 

“Nico, follow the string,”

 

“String?”

 

The clocks slowly began to fade, the shadows engulfing his skeleton body slipped away in a curtain of practised elegance. He peered into the darkness behind him, two button eyes stared back. A girl, with feathered brown hair falling over her shoulders like wind chimes and beads lacing her braids smiled at him. Her button eyes grinned with a knowing glint,

 

“Follow the red string and you’ll find him,”

 

“Who?”

 

“Follow the red string and you’ll find him,”

 

“String?”

 

Smiling still, the girl unwinded a bright blue feather from her feathered hair. She took his hand, kissed his finger and sunk the tip of the feather through his skin,

 

Nico shrieked; more so of surprise,

 

“Wake up,”

 

And then she was gone.

 

And the blood that leaked from his fingertip touched the ground in a ravel of-

 

String.

 

_Red_ string.

 

His way out.

 

So-

 

Where was his happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe. Time can be lovely, clocks can be quiet, moments can last, bad things can pass. You are right here, where you need to be, you're not wasting time; nor losing it. You are exactly where time is most precious; life.


	6. Over Dosage ft. His Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiet is the trigger warning, loud are his tears

A plastic tub, orange with a white lid, filled with thirty-six white pills. The jars of content he seemed to always have safely stowed in his heart had shattered. The jars of content so addicting that it drew smiles on sad lips had _shattered_.

 

And so did he.

 

So he took every single pill in that horrid little container and wondered quietly if he’d even taken them at all,

 

Where was his happiness?


	7. Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How mad was the hatter, with the pumpkin head, before he fell too?

It was cold. His breath came out in fractures of white smoke, the ivory skin of his hands and the pale blush of his lips tainted with blue,

 

“Wake up.”

 

A girl with chestnut skin and golden eyes stared blankly at him, she had no lips to smile at him with. Atop a throne of roses and skulls, she peered down at him, in her hands she held a leash keeping a muscular young man by her side,

 

“Wake up,” he said again,

 

Perhaps, if Nico had the slightest sliver of sanity, he would have made a rather inappropriate joke about their situation to turn their blank faces red,

 

But Nico was currently quite insane and he didn’t even know who they were.

 

The boy stood, “Wake up,” he said again, and again, and again, “Wake up,”

 

Adorned in a dress of broken glass and mirror shards, the mouthless girl radiated stars. But her face, her reflection in the dress of fractured souls wasn’t hers. He knew the face in those mirrors; he’d seen those eyes and that smile and the dark hair in his own face,

 

“Bianca?”

 

“Wake up.”

 

And then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Frank and Hazel have a bondage kink


	8. Grip of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a child is lost, is it their imagination or their fear that finds them home?

There were so many wires; attached to every part of his body, piercing through his paper-white, paper-thin skin, swallowing his body in a cocoon of drugs. The boy beside him stared with hollow eyes and an empty gaze,

 

He’ll be okay. Wouldn’t he?

 

He promised; together.

 

He _promised_.

 

How long till the man on the moon falls, asleep? Is it the stars or the loneliness that kiss a whispered goodnight in his dreams? Will supposed it didn't matter. He too was alone in his white-walled cage; it's delicate, soft. Will is fragile.

 

White coats flocked his vision, and then they were gone.


	9. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful of pretty things, boy; they smile when they kill.

Coins. Rust brown clatters pooling by his feet, seeping through the walls and raining down his body. Two sides of familiar faces, faces of which he knew names to; Reyna and Maria. They seemed to smile at him, Nico felt as though he hadn’t seen a smile in his whole life; Nico began to weep.

 

“Now what’s a pretty boy like you doing crying?” Nico said nothing as the coins and the candles dimmed to nonexistence, replaced with a beautiful blue light that cast shadows over his paper daisy face, replaced with a boy; no older than he,

 

He was tremendously tall beside Nico’s shrinking figure. His eyes were blue like winter flames, his suit was the colour of blue pearls, his freckles were like melted blue silk against his sun-kissed skin. Even his hair was blue; like curls of blue fairy floss or blue popcorn. But his smile was white, and it was warm and it was kind.

 

He looked so sad, this boy of blue.

 

Wilted; like a flower.

 

Nico believed that this boy was prettier than a thousand blue paper cranes and a hundred and two blue daisies.

 

“Can’t boys cry too?” Nico whispered, “Who are you?”

 

“Wake up, love,”

 

“I don’t think I want to.”


	10. Existence is Overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange were the words that slipped from his lips; drunk with confusion and dizzy, nonsensical.

“William,” said a soft voice that most certainly didn’t fit the mouth it came from, “Sleep. Eat. Do  _ something _ .”

 

Will simply shrugged at the hunched figure curled against the wall beside him. It was a strange friendship, quite unlikely for the mother and the boyfriend to be acquainted. Of course; Reyna was not  _ actually  _ Nico’s mother, but Maria di Angelo was unable to fill the position,

 

“What’s the point?”

 

Reyna didn’t have an answer to that. What  _ was  _ the point?

 

“At least take your medication, Solace,” she whispered, watching the little girl who giggled as she jumped over Will’s outstretched leg, “It’s the only thing that can make you happy right now.”

 

Will scoffed at the irony; the boy of sunshine and healing hands and glistening smiles. The boy with a bright orange CHB shirt relying on a bright orange bottle of white happiness.  _ Fake  _ happiness.

 

At least Reyna was honest. At least she wasn’t Percy, who was as much a wilting flower as he was; unable to comprehend where he’d gone so wrong that the boy he’d sworn to protect ended up-

 

At least she wasn’t Jason who sat hunched over, shuddering, whispering in a voice hardly audible “He’ll be okay,” crumbling, fading, losing his damn mind wondering why the boy who he saw as his brother, his  _ son _ ended up-

 

At least she wasn’t Piper who smiled with the purest oaths of insanity gripping her features, yanking out her braids and then re-tying them until her fingers grew numb, wondering with hopeless eyes and toothy smiles why such an innocent  _ child  _ could have ended up-

 

At least she wasn’t Hazel who sat mute, isolated in her crippling silence, doe eyes whispering for Frank to say the words she could not, wondering what the hell had she done for the boy that gave her a second chance to have ended up-

 

At least she wasn’t Will, who was simply a broken fragment of what they’d all become. Crumbling, numb, isolated- pathetic.

 

He didn’t want to be happy anymore.

 

Not without Nico.

 

 

So he huddled closer to his special new friend, let her hold him to her chest and flatten out his unwashed curls like Nico once would have. So he sat outside hospital room 13, waiting quietly for the heart monitor to go flat.

 

Happiness.

 

Existing.

 

_ Living _ .

 

Without Nico.

 

“I don’t think I want to.”


	11. Blue Paper Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert for the real world: Imagination is a lie.

His name was Will. The blue boy more beautiful than the bluest universe. Nico already knew that, he didn’t know how; he just knew.

 

“Tell me about it,” Will asked him in his fairy soft voice, he held his hand as they walked through empty corridors filled with paper cranes and daisies. For a moment, Nico thought Will asked for his emotions, Nico didn’t want to share such horrible feelings with precious Will, “Tell me about the real world.”

 

Nico stared at him, “I don’t know of the outside world,”

 

Will stared back, “You do,” he murmured softly, “Alright, tell me of  _ your  _ world then.”

 

“My world?” Nico didn’t think Will would particularly care, but he spoke anyways, “My world doesn’t have skies or trees or water. My world is just; blue. My world is beautiful, though. It has curly blonde hair and shiny blue eyes, dark golden freckles and tanned skin.”

 

“Your world isn’t all that blue,” Will said with a knowing smile,

 

“My world is blue. And beautiful. And I don’t know where it is. But I’ll find it. I’ll find it.”

 

Will’s ears blushed pink, a fond smile dancing in his eyes, “Maybe,” he asked quietly, “Maybe I can be your world for now?”

 

Nico smiled kindly, “No thank you,” he planted a kiss as gentle as a butterfly atop Will’s nose, “My world is real. I want to wake up to see my world.”

 

Will grinned, Nico grinned back.

 

“I hope you find your prince, Nico.”

 

“I thought- I thought you were my prince,” Nico suddenly found that Will wasn’t as pretty, that maybe breathing wasn’t as easy, “I want to go home, William. I want  _ my  _ world,  _ mine _ .”

 

Even his name felt wrong. Everything here was wrong. This wasn’t real.

 

Nico didn’t know  _ what  _ was real; everything, from the slivers of blue to Will’s smile, was tainted in  _ lies _ ,

 

“I’m not your prince, Nico,” Will smiled, “I’m simply your fairy godmother. Father? Husband?” Will laughed and Nico wondered how he could possibly find joy in this realm of insincerity. 

 

“Then- who is my prince?”

 

Will gave him a fond glance, as though he were admiring the stupidity of a child, “Bibbidi bobbidi boo. Follow the string,” Will turned away, seeking the shadows to hide him,

 

“Where is my pumpkin carriage? Or my mice and my horse?” Nico cried after him, “Where is my prince? Where is my world?”

 

“Wake up.”

 

And just like that, Will became forgettable.

 

“Someone, help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least you're real


	12. Saviour; Immortal Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't that strong, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: possible triggers for those with suicidal tendencies may emerge during this chapter, content containing these triggers will be highlighted in bold. proceed with care, if you are uncomfortable with this, please message @solangeloandotheradorablethings on tumblr or leave a comment addressing these issues for a quick summary/safer version.

Will didn’t know what to do anymore. Will  _ always  _ knew what to do.

 

But this time, Will didn’t have anyone to do things  _ for _ . His apartment near the subway station and the sea of speeding cars was empty and desperately quiet, everything inside was broken beyond repair. The mirrors he’d shattered with his bare hands, the furniture he’d torn apart with what remained of his fingernails, his side of the double bed he’d soaked with his own tears, the memories he’d made in there that hung above his head in taunting delight; broken.

 

The infirmary in the camp by the strawberry fields long since abandoned by him; every face deemed unworthy of his useless healing hands. The coffee shop near the university stung his eyes with tears he’d run out of. Even the street sign he’d once walked by, hand linked with his lover, flickered with horrible distaste.

 

**Will wanted so badly to die. He wanted nothing more than the aching in his heart and the throbbing in his head to stop like the world around him had. But-**

 

What was the rush?

 

What had  _ he  _ done to deserve such a tranquil end? 

 

**No, he wasn’t lucky. A stab through the heart, a knot around his throat, a pocket of pills in his chest or plastic dangling through his lungs; he didn’t deserve any of that. No, instead, he’d sit outside hospital room 13 and wait for the beeping to still. Instead, he’d plant roses in a coffin and daisies by a grave. Instead, he’d watch the world around him fade until all he saw was grey.**

 

A scratch against his heart with a prick of barbed wire; hardy enough to scathe him, hardly enough to break the skin. Just enough, just barely, to let him bleed out. Until he wilted too. Until; just like glass, he broke completely. 

 

Will Solace promised himself one thing; that he would never die. That he would remain immortal in his mind and fragile in his heart; throbbing, barely beating, numb, aching,  _ dying _ . Will would suffer. He deserved it.

 

Breathing was all he had. And yet the walls that caved around him suffocated him, and yet he let himself drown in shallow water. Breathing was all he had; and yet he let his throat close.

 

“Someone, help me.”


	13. Blink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't all good things begin with death's promising kiss?

String. Follow the red string. 

 

Something was incredibly wrong. Everything was- fine.  _ Just  _ fine. Every emotion Nico had discovered throughout his existence had been fleeting ever since he’d gotten here and now, they were just; gone. The red string grew grey, the walls and the clocks, the candles and the coins too. It was simply ‘ok’.

 

He was losing himself in this world. 

 

Himself and his mind.

 

He wanted to go home.

 

Perhaps, it wasn’t misery that had suddenly decided to flood his veins at that moments. Perhaps it wasn’t determination that splattered the string red and the clocks rust. Perhaps it was helplessness; the screams of being lost and the whispers of vanishing completely.

 

And Nico began to crack.

 

Physically; as though he were the glass slippers from fairytales. He  _ was  _ glass. He was pathetic and useless and completely and utterly fragile. He was empty and he was lost and his every escaping breath filled him with pain, but-

 

His world was finally in his grasp. As his limbs stiffened and cracked, the string became shorter and his footsteps became quieter. His world. His prince.

 

So Nico broke; because he knew he would rebuild.

 

He’d be okay.


	14. Crimson Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd promised himself he was in control when, in fact, it were his emotions holding the strings that kept him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: possible triggers for those with suicidal tendencies may emerge during this chapter, content containing these triggers will be highlighted in bold. proceed with care, if you are uncomfortable with this, please message @solangeloandotheradorablethings on tumblr or leave a comment addressing these issues for a quick summary/safer version. Additionally, there will be minor mentions of cutting/vague triggers for anyone with eating disorders please, PLEASE be careful before reading.

Will sat fully clothed in his empty bathtub- save for the droplets of water that’d remained after he’d drained the bath his mother had drawn for him. His throat scratched as he swallowed numbly, his bile from ten minutes ago evident in his hoarse voice. His eyes burned and his nose was all stuffy from recent tears, his neck was boiling hot but his face was layered with cold sweat, dark circles pooled beneath his glass blue eyes and his body, once taut with muscle, sunk into his bones.

 

**Yesterday was the first time he’d willingly sunk steel into his skin; the scars were mesmerising and yet so sickening he’d burned the damn blade with every ounce of power his feeble body could muster.**

 

He’d gone almost eighteen days without eating before Leo forced his mouth open whilst Annabeth crammed food down his throat.

 

He’d last slept on Wednesday when a friend (he’d forgotten her name approximately three days ago) had slipped a spell of sleep into his body.

 

Of course, Will wasn’t  _ actually  _ going to die. No matter how much he wanted to, he refused to allow himself the peace. Will was careful; **he’d even disinfected the wounds he’d created.**

 

His skeletal hand reached for the taps and he barely had the strength to turn on the damn thing before a flood of water shattered his body with cold. He didn’t even shiver.

 

He kept telling himself that he had control, **even as he reached for the razor meant for his scraggly beard and let the pain kiss his skin**. Even as he let his body dip beneath the water and let his face turn blue before emerging. Even as his skin burned with heat to keep him alive.

 

He lied to himself, over and over and over again.

 

He’d be okay.


	15. He Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long until the glass breaks now?

Finally; the string stopped. 

 

A mirror. Even through the distortion of reality that fogged his mind, Nico knew that the boy in the reflection was him. And yet-

 

_ That  _ boy didn’t wear the pale green hospital gown that shrouded his body of bones.  _ That  _ boy didn’t have paper skin or red-rimmed eyes heavy with fatigue.  _ That  _ boy didn’t grin through gritted teeth.

 

That boy-

 

Was happy.

 

_ That  _ boy wore a large yellow sweater that was three sizes too big to be his own,  _ that  _ boy had a crudely made flower crown adorning his beautiful raven curls,  _ that  _ boy had olive skin and a frame lean with muscle and flesh,  _ that  _ boy had diamond eyes the colour of night,  _ that  _ boy had a smile that was real.

 

And  _ that  _ boy had an engagement ring.

 

“Are you going to tell me to wake up too?” Nico whispered at his reflection,

 

The boy in the mirror didn’t greet him with a monotone voice and repeated words, instead, he grinned, “I was going to invite you to dance.”

 

He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon.


	16. When He Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lay on the road and let his sleepy head fall, he'd silenced his phone before death could call; goodnight, he'd whispered, goodbye, he screamed. Farewell, the world was not as pretty as it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: possible triggers for those with suicidal tendencies may emerge during this chapter. proceed with care, if you are uncomfortable with this, please message @solangeloandotheradorablethings on tumblr or leave a comment addressing these issues for a quick summary/safer version.

It had been three hours since he’d seen Nico.  _ His  _ Nico. Nico wasn’t supposed to be confined in that horrible hospital bed. Nico should be with  _ him _ . In  _ their  _ apartment, wearing  his  clothes, helping make  their  breakfast, kissing  him  goodbye before work.

 

He shouldn’t be wearing that hospital gown. He shouldn’t be eating through tubes that he didn’t even know existed. He shouldn’t be kissing death hello.

 

It had been two hours since Will wrote a letter.

 

Not to anyone in particular. Not a very long letter. 

 

It had been almost three months since he’d asked Nico to marry him, almost three months since Nico had kissed him with all the passion in the world; screaming the word yes until his voice broke. It had been two months since the car had come and taken that away from him.

 

In Will’s mind; he was holding Nico’s hand. Nico was wearing a sweater; it was Will’s sweater, truthfully, but Will didn’t mind. He was certain they had laughed fondly at the flower crown Percy and Annabeth’s daughter had made him.

 

They'd named her Bianca.

 

In Will’s mind, they’d just finished their vanilla shake that Nico bought after work; he was a kindergarten teacher, all of his students loved him. In Will’s mind, Nico had his suitcase in his hand; he didn’t tell Will where he was going.

 

Then, Nico kissed his cheek and released his hand. Calm as the moon in the night sky, he walked onto the road and stood. 

 

In Will’s mind, the car didn’t come that fast. The car didn’t plunge into his body 100km/hr. It barely touched him; he just fell. And then Will held him in his arms and cried softly into his chest.

 

But Will was a liar.

 

They were fighting. About something silly; like how Will didn’t come home until three in the morning, like how Nico seemed  _ awfully  _ close to the guy who always happened to be at the cashier when Nico wanted a cheeseburger or how the dishes were piling up and the clothes hadn’t been hung up to dry yet.

 

And then Will told Nico that maybe they  _ shouldn’t  _ get married. Nico said fine. 

 

At that moment, Will believed Nico truly hated him. He’d jerked away from Will, for a moment, Will thought Nico would take off the ring that he and Hades had scoured the entire  _ world  _ for. It was the same ring that Maria had gotten from Persephone, a promise of peace and sanctuary in her garden of flowers and her kingdom of death, the same ring Hades’ own lips had kissed in gratitude, that Bianca had held in wonder, that Nico himself had studied with a child’s curiosity. But instead, Nico turned his back on Will, he didn’t walk; he ran. He ran so fast that there was no  _ way  _ he would have seen it.

 

The car, 100km/hr. The driver of which had escaped  _ everything; _  guilt, punishment, injury. The driver who smirked at Will in the court as he walked free. 

 

Will held him in his arms. That much was true. But not a single tear fell, just his voice whispering meaningless apologies into deaf ears.

 

It would be thirty minutes until midnight. 

 

Will waited for the cars to empty the road. He went right to the middle, and he sat down; his letter in his clammy hands. 

 

Will wore a leather jacket; it was Nico’s. Will had never been able to fit into Nico’s clothes before. Will’s arms was a painting of scars, in his pyjama pocket was a bottle of pills that had been reduced to sediment. He hadn’t even bothered with shoes.

 

It was characteristic of villains to break promises, he told himself as he lay down,

 

He smiled.


	17. Shards And Playing Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For even the Cheshire cat waits for midnight

His body was glass, but his head was human. 

 

“Dance with me?” his reflection cooed, smile bright,

 

Nico smiled back. He wanted to go home.

 

He nodded, 

 

“Goodbye,”

 

The clock struck twelve.

 

Nico’s glass body shattered.


	18. Exhale; Deflate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drip, drip; my lungs are full

Not a single soul dared to breathe as hospital door 13 creaked open, “You can see him,”

 

Nine people ran through that door; but not the one that mattered most, “Nico!”

 

A tired smile met them through the door, “Hey,”


	19. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His drunk words were delusional thoughts; do you trust the world enough to believe the broken?

_ Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality. The ink of my imagination ran crimson and it’s seeped into reality. I can’t win from here. _

 

_ x _

_ Will _


	20. The Grim Reaper is Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold my hand," Death said, graveyard; this is home.

The heart monitor finally went flat. 

But it wasn’t Nico’s grave that grew daisies.


	21. :)

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol fucking reckt


End file.
